Saving Jean
by Sabor
Summary: Ok I know the title is bad but I promise you that the story is good. It’s my version of what should have happened in the movie. Jean needs saving.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok I liked the last movie. Well sort of. I just think they could have done so much better so I just rewrote some things down.

Disclaimers: If I owned as previously stated I would have changed some things

Spoilers: Some of X3

'thoughts'

Just after they brought Jean back to the mansion and she just woke up.

"Jean can you hear me?" Logan asked with an unsure voice.

Her eyes focused on him and for a minute he could see the old Jean back and very frightened.

"Logan what's going on?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know," he said stroking her hair.

"We found you at Alkali Lake," Logan hesitantly told her, trying not to think of the ruby tinted glasses in his coat pocket.

"Oh, God, Scott, she killed Scott," Jean started to break down and sob.

"Jean I know it's hard, but you have to fight this, you have to stay for us, we need you, I need you," Logan confessed trying to get her back.

"Will you help me fight her?" Jean asked in an oddly calm voice.

"How?" he asked willing to give his life for her to live and be free of her daemons.

"Just be here," she said as she closed hey eyes and reached out for Logan's hand.

Once contact was made Logan found himself falling. He was falling into Jeans mind she had brought him there, she need him there. He landed in a battle ruined city with rubble everywhere. There in the middle of it were two women, a fiery red one and a cool blue one, 'the representations of herself and Phoenix' Logan's mind absently noted, it also noted that he was surprisingly calm for just being pulled into a women's mind.

Then he looked at battling women again. They were fighting for their lives.

A/N: If you want more just tell me I would be glad to post another chapter. ; p and I know it's short but if I get reviews the chapters will grow hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink.huge smile


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply

Thanks fore all the lovely reviews

Logan could see them through the burning rubble. They were fighting with what he could only describe as energy pure energy. The red one with red energy and the blue one with blue energy. It oddly reminded him of Bobby and John fighting, a look of fire and ice. Calm, cool and controlled agents raging anger, hatred and uncontrolled.

He noticed that they were both now going for the death blow. He could see their power building and raging. It swirled violently around them.

Logan started to run towards them not knowing what he could do to help but knowing that he had to do something, now his only problem was figuring out which one was his Jean, then helping her. He was less then 100 feet away when.

With all their strength they blasted their energy at each other. At first it was just a technicolor wonder of blues and reds but then he saw them. They were both equally matched.

Then when there was just too much chaos for Logan to keep track of it all went black.

Logan was surrounded by black. He felt like he was flouting in a black so thick that he couldn't see his hand three inches in front of his face.

'Am I dead?'

His question was answered when he felt his feet firmly on the ground somewhat. Then it was farther confirmed that he WAS alive when he saw a blue glimmer, like a light underneath water.

'What the hell is that?'

The shimmering blue thing started to get closer and closer. Then is started to take shape. Once it was in front of Logan he knew who it was.

"Jean is that you?" He asked. Not quite sure what to think.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Jean asked sounding a bit scared.

"You pulled me in. You asked me to help you fight her."

Ok now I'm a little stuck, if you lovely reviewers out there would like to help me you are more than welcome to. I just need a little help on what Jean's attitude should be. Should she know what's going on or have forgotten it all? And how can Logan help her. Your help would be greatly appreciated and you would get due credit.


End file.
